


Friends like these

by meowsaystheemo



Series: Blessed [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowsaystheemo/pseuds/meowsaystheemo
Summary: It's JB's first day alone with baby Yugyeom. Insert Uncle Jackson time.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Blessed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Friends like these

**Author's Note:**

> Needs Crash test dummy kid to make full sense =)  
> This is all edited by me. So I fully own any mistakes.  
> The apartment I'd envisioned is basically the one that's always used in dramas. Large outdoor patio bit with a ridiculous view of Seoul and a very small interior. 
> 
> The response to crash test, left me so warmed. It's been a while since I've really written anything so to see people enjoying my writing was really gratifying. I hope you'll all enjoy this one too. <3 
> 
> (OH if you like BamBam. I do have plans. But they're timed ahead of this one.)

Today was set to be Jinyoung’s first full day away from Yugyeom. It was a day he’d been both looking ahead to and dreading in equal measure. Leaving your baby wasn’t easy for omega’s anyway, add to that the general upheaval Jinyoung had been through in the months he’d carried Yugyeom and you got a recipe for uncertainty. The main thing soothing Jinyoung’s nerves was the solidity of the plan he and JB had been able to create. 

The plan was that Jinyoung would spend Monday through Wednesday at the OCC centre (omega community care) getting his GED and working in their support office. JB would stay at home with Yugyeom during the days and attend evening classes. Thursday through Saturday JB worked in the small restaurant, owned by his Eomma and Uncle, that they lived above. Sundays were for rest. (As much rest as they could get with a six-month-old anyway.) 

The people at the OCC had been instrumental in the pair managing to have any plan whatsoever. When Jinyoung had been kicked out of his family home they’d advised him on the benefits he was entitled to, had helped them both to negotiate how they could still make school happen and just generally been a point of sanity in a storm of mess. They’d been vital and Jinyoung had made a silent vow to help them in any way he was able. 

The plan they’d created appeared as close to perfect as they’d be able to get: they’d both still be studying, still earning money and responsibility for Yugyeom was shared. However, as Jinyoung looks down at the sleeping bundle of Yugyeom in his arms he’s instantly filled with the urge to just stay right where he is. 

Six months, for an omega, isn’t that long of a maternity period. The people at the OCC were adaptable, he could have taken as long as he needed but Jinyoung had been bloody-minded in his determination that he’d prove everyone wrong. That determination however was wavering in the face of maternal instinct. 

“J..” Jinyoung sniffs a little, fighting a very real urge to sob. Pre-baby he would’ve rather died than be this easily soft. JB reaches a hand out to squeeze at his mate’s shoulder, drawing him in as close as he can with Yugyeom still between them. 

“Jinyoungah he’ll be fine.” 

“What if he crawls and I’m not here?” 

Jinyoung sniffles a little wetly and JB tilts the younger's face up so he can swipe at the slight track of tears on his cheeks. 

“I’ll pretend he didn’t and act amazed when he does it for you later,” JB assures him, earning a soft snort from Jinyoung, “All you’re really going to miss is the diaper blowout from the mashed Avo you gave him earlier this morning.” That would not be a pleasant poop and, silently, JB thinks Jinyoung had fed their son it on purpose. 

Jinyoung smiles in spite of himself, shooting JB a smirk “That’s alpha perks.” silently JB thinks this is the Jinyoung sass he’s always expecting, he doesn’t say so though, he just raises an eyebrow at his mate, his expression clearly showing he believes no part of that statement. 

“Aha, Yea, sure it is.” he reaches for Yugyeom “Now, pass the baby or you’ll be late.” Jinyoung doesn’t speak, knows he’ll only get upset if he tries, but passes Yugyeom over to JB. The sleeping bundle moves his lips reflexively in his sleep, tiny hands flexing against JB’s shirt as his Appa lifts him to rest against his chest. It's lucky for the pair of them that Yugyeom is just about the easiest baby to ever baby. He sleeps on a regular pattern, rarely fusses and eats almost anything put in front of him. The perfect first baby for a pair of teenagers. 

“You’re the strongest person I know Jinyoungah. If anyone can make this work it’s you.” There’s no exaggeration to JB’s words. The strength the omega had shown in recent months was almost beyond his comprehension. 

“Bye baby. Eomma loves you.” Jinyoung whispers before reaching out and gently brushing a thumb over Yugyeom’s downy soft hair. He blinks, swallows and nods before turning and stepping out of the door, only glancing back to offer a smile to JB. JB follows him out on the little apartment's balcony space “He’ll be fine. Get going.” Jinyoung nods, taking a last glance at his family before heading down the steps away from them. 

It’s a bright spring morning and JB can feel the sun warming his face, it’s early still and the streets are quiet. He bounces Yugyeom slightly, patting his diaper padded butt. The baby sleeps on, unfussed by having been moved. 

“We’ll have a good day kid and your Eomma will be back before we both know it.” 

He hadn’t considered that he might also miss having Jinyoung in the house. Since they mated, this marks the longest amount of time they’ve spent apart. He knows he’s probably imagining it but he could swear he feels a burn from the mark on his neck. 

There’s a mental bond of course and, if he concentrates, JB can feel that Jinyoung is nervous with just a tinge of excitement. There’s undoubtedly a comfort in knowing that they’ll both always know if something is drastically wrong with the other. But It’s also not the same as having your mate at home. 

Both JB and Jinyoung tried to ignore the roles society projected on their sub-genders, neither male planned on raising Yugyeom as an ‘omega’ (whatever that meant). He’d be able to decide what ‘omega’ meant for him, a birth assignment didn’t mean a life spent barefoot and pregnant. These morals were important to the pair but JB had to, hesitantly, admit that since mating their sub-genders had suddenly become very real things. He hated having Jinyoung away from him, a very big part of him wanted to keep his mate at home with their child and he also knew that Jinyoung would also, reluctantly, admit to wanting that. They fought it because they knew these were just instincts at their very base level, leftovers from days past, but the pull was still there. 

A lot of society still lived by this idea that omegas should raise the children and be subservient to their partner, be them alpha or beta, some countries were getting better but a lot were still reluctant to change. JB being at home with their son was still an unusual thing, it was also something he was happy to do. 

Jinyoung had plans, he wanted to go to law school and fight for those omegas that didn’t have a voice, didn’t have a JB in their corner and JB, well he was happy to assist in making that happen for his mate. 

JB himself still wasn’t sure what he wanted. Even with the responsibilities he now had he knew he had options. Somehow he’d finished highschool well and been accepted onto an English program at a not terrible university. Sometimes he thought teaching would be the way for him to go but other times he thought he’d rather die than be stuck teaching literature to other peoples kids. 

Sometimes he really envied his friends. Youngjae, though still finishing high school, was headed to med school intending to specialise and become a therapist. Jackson was on a music production course and, if there was one thing JB was certain of, he would probably take over the music world just through infectious personality alone. Mark had gotten a full scholarship for dance, something he’d been consistently passionate about since they were small. 

They had plans, plans more concrete than JB’s vague leanings towards a career in writing.

Yugyeom stirs a little against his chest, probably sensitive to the shift in his Appas mood, he makes a soft little cooing sound as JB bounces him slightly, shushing him gently. 

“Aigoo is your appa moody huh. Sorry, little one sorry.” The silly, high pitch of JB’s voice makes the slowly waking baby giggle and push against his appa, little feet kicking out against his chest. “Aish, going to give me an injury with those kicks kiddo.” JB shifts the now excited baby onto his hip, hoping to avoid any further chest injuries.

JB knows they should head back indoors, the weather isn’t  _ quite _ warm enough yet to justify being outside for long periods, but there’s something settling about the stillness of the morning. A calm that often isn’t easy to find when you’re trying to keep a life together and a baby thriving. Yugyeom doesn’t seem overly bothered by being outside, remains calm on his appa’s hip, one of his chubby little fists in his mouth.

\---

Later in the afternoon, after avocado blowouts had been dealt with and tummy time had been had, the sound of someone entering the apartment cuts through the noise from the obscenely loud interactive toy Yugyeom is playing with. Assuming it’s Jinyoung, JB calls out “How are you so early today Jagi?” The response is fast and decidedly not Jinyoung. 

“Aww, JaeJae I didn’t know you felt that way for me.” The teasing voice belongs to Jackson and JB would be startled if the beta wasn’t at their little apartment more than his own these days. “Aish! Warn a guy why don’t you.” 

Jackson levels him with a stare before scooping Yugyeom up from the floor, holding the baby out in front so he can pull silly faces at the babe, making him wiggle and kick the air. “Your Appa is very silly isn’t he, yes he is. Uncle Jackson sent him a text, he did. Yes, he did.” JB glances at his phone, Jackson had, indeed, text him. 

“Your housemates still suck?” JB questions, knowing full well the answer is likely to be yes. 

“Somehow they’ve gotten worse.” Jackson takes a seat next to Jaebum, Yugyeom carefully seated in his lap. “Youngjae stayed over last week, after that show we went to,” he shifts Yugyeom a little, moving him back against his chest drawing some comfort from the baby “I heard Seokjoon calling us fags. Talking about what a waste of good omega ass Youngjae being with me is.” he sighs “Just the normal shit.”

JB’s heart hurts for the beta. Him and Youngjae being together was still new and it had taken a while for them to admit to what they were feeling. Not to mention beta/omega relationships, especially those between two males, were still frowned upon by large portions of society.

“Did you say anything?” Aggression really isn’t Jackson’s nature, conflict and confrontation is something he naturally avoids. Partly the beta in him but mostly, JB thinks because the younger man had grown up in an all-alpha household. They’d accepted Jackson fine, not like Jinyoung’s parents, but growing up in that environment had definitely impacted the betas' aggression levels. 

“No. Almost feel worse for not standing up for Youngjae” Jackson sighs, burying his face in Yugyeom’s fluffy soft hair drinking in his calming, milky scent. True to the baby's nature he doesn’t fuss, just babbles happily thrusting a little fist out towards JB. 

“Jacks, you know Youngjae wouldn't want you reacting to them like that. They’re not worth the energy. Small-minded assholes.” JB reaches out for Yugyeom’s little fist more for grounding than anything else, the baby wriggles happily a short stream of babble sounds falling out of his mouth. “You’re not proving anything by kicking their asses.” 

“Youngjae said the same thing.” 

“Youngjae’s smart. Always a good idea to listen to what he says.” 

Jackson laughs at that, depositing the increasingly restless Yugyeom into JB’s lap. “Don’t know what he sees in me. He could have had Mark. All the omegas want his genes.” 

JB wrinkles his nose “That would have been a pairing made in hell and you know it. Plus, Mark seems perfectly happy ‘sowing his seed’ right now.” Yugyeom, having had enough of being held, throws himself back against JB’s chest, whining loudly. Jackson and JB both laugh at him. 

“Even the kid was offended by ‘sowing his seed’ Jackson jokes, watching as JB places Yugyeom back down into his play cushion wincing as the high pitched sound of obnoxious baby toy immediately rings out into the room. 

“How else was I meant to phrase it? Whoring himself out?” JB loved Mark, there was a bond there that would always remain but things had been tense between them since Yugyeom happened. Youngjae and Jinyoung were both close to locking the pair in a room until they got over themselves enough to chat.

Jackson doesn’t even bother to hide the face he makes at JB’s harsh words. “Now who’s being an asshole?” he raises an eyebrow “He was your best friend once JaeJae. You know you don’t mean the shitty stuff your spouting. He’s a male alpha in his twenties. It’s almost expected he’d sleep around a bit.” he points a finger first at himself and then at JB “We’re the exceptions.” 

JB knows Jackson is right but he’s not going to admit it, just hmms a positive response and trains his eyes back on where Yugyeom is delightedly smashing his hand against a cow-shaped button, laughing every time the thing moos at him. Oh, to be six months old he thinks. Completely void of any worries. 

\--- 

_ So far as Jinyoung is concerned not much is ever going to be as bad as telling his parents was. Since they’d done that two weeks ago, he just doesn’t think that telling their friends is going to be quite as full of turmoil and hurt. Or bodily harm on JB’s part.  _

_ If Jinyoung closes his eyes for long enough he can still see the white-hot fury etched into his Abeoji’s face, feel the sting of the older man’s hand as it made contact with his cheek and hear the sound of a fist hitting bone as JB stepped between them.  _

_ None of this though had hurt as much as his Eomeoni sobbing, softly pleading with him to get rid of the baby, to leave JB. He didn’t know why he’d expected more from her but he had. Had thought that maternal instincts might have been worth at least a little, that the love she’d showed him when he was small, and it was easier to pretend he wasn’t exactly the opposite of what they wanted, might heat her heart enough to defend him. But it hadn’t and she didn’t.  _

_ No, Jinyoung reasoned, nothing was going to be as bad as that reaction. But neither he nor JB had really bargained on Mark. _

  
  


_ They’ve told their friends to come by late, once JB’s Eomma has gone to work her shift at the families restaurant, she hadn’t minded and it allowed for more space than the confines of JB’s bedroom could offer them.  _

_ “Oh god, J, please stop pacing,” Jinyoung whines as he watches JB slowly burn a strip into the floor of the living room, the fresh mating mark on his neck is still raw and the thrum of JB’s unease is almost too much “None of them will be breaking any noses or kicking me out. Any reaction is better than my parents.”  _

_ “I don’t even know what’s killing me. They’re not family or anything.” Close though he thinks, the three people he’d happily kill or bury a body for.  _

_ “They’re our best friends J. It’s natural to want their approval.” It was killing Jinyoung not to talk things over with Youngjae, they’d been one another’s confidants for so long that lying to him left an uneasy feeling in Jinyoung’s stomach.  _

_ There’s a sharp knock at the apartment door and the sound of Mark grumbling at Jackson. “I have a key dumbass.” If Jackson responds they don’t hear it over the sounds of the three entering the home. JB’s stopped pacing and Jinyoung pats the space next to him on the sofa JB ignores the offer choosing to sit on the floor wedged between Jinyoung’s legs, his head resting on his mate's thigh. Jinyoung doesn’t mind too much, lets him diffuse some nervous energy by carding his fingers through JB’s dark hair.  _

_ \--- _

_ Ever tactful, Jackson is the first to speak once everyone is settled into relatively comfortable positions. The trio had bought pizza with them but it remains untouched on the coffee table.  _

_ “Why does it feel like someone died,” he asks, staring over at JB and Jinyoung. Mark reaches out to smack his head but Youngjae beats him to it. “Yah! You can’t just ask that asshole.” Jackson has the grace to look a little admonished and offers a mumbled sorry.  _

_ With a roll of his eyes, Mark addresses the quiet pair sitting across from them. “I’m sure they’d have told us if someone died.” Mark’s eyes never waver from where they’re burning into JB. “Wouldn’t you guys?” JB and Jinyoung nod. It’s JB that speaks. “Nobody died,” he reassures.  _

_ Since Mark arrived in Korea at the age of five he and JB had been close. They used to live next door to one another and when JB’s Appa had left him and his Eomma it had been Mark and his family that helped them scoop the pieces back together. They didn’t hide things from one another and Mark had an innate ability to sense what JB was feeling. Today didn’t seem like it would be an exception.  _

_ JB’s sitting up now, Jinyoung still on the sofa behind him. Mark, Jackson and Youngjae are growing increasingly impatient with the pair. “Can someone speak please.” Youngjae asks, wringing his hands nervously in his lap. Jackson reaches over and squeezes his knee. Jinyoung arches an eyebrow at that motion, something to ask his friend about after he and JB have dropped their own bomb.  _

_ “Jin’s pregnant.” Jinyoung clears his throat and reaches out to squeeze at JB’s shoulder, trying to give the other some strength to continue with what he wants to say. “We’re mated as of, shit, a week ago.” JB glances down at his feet and Jinyoung looks up, defiant.  _

_ “We’re sorry we kept this from you. It wasn't..” he swallows “planned or anything. My parents want nothing to do with me, JB or the baby. But we’re as happy as we can really be about the whole situation.”  _

_ JB looks up at that, eyes meeting Mark’s, and nods. There was no lie there, it might have taken a few weeks but neither could deny they were as happy with everything as they could be. It wasn’t timed well, mating was a serious thing for two teenagers to undertake but both were certain they’d made correct choices.  _

_ The statements sit like static in the room, nobody seeming to know how they’re meant to react to such a big drop of information. Jackson and Youngjae seem taken aback, a heavy dose of concern rolling in from Youngjae in particular but Mark? Mark looks furious. _

_ Aside from JB he’s the only other alpha in the room and as a pregnant and newly mated omega Jinyoung is feeling thoroughly intimidated by the scent rolling off of him. So confused by it is Jinyoung that he doesn’t even notice that JB’s standing now, staring across at Mark.  _

_ Youngjae has scooted across the room, sitting next to Jinyoung enveloping him in his own soothing omega scent, trying to lessen the impact of the infuriated alphas ahead of them. Jackson remains near the alpha pair, ready in case he needs to make any kind of move.  _

_ “What the fuck J.” Mark hisses out, he shoves at JB’s shoulder “You’ve ruined his life. Fuck you’ve ruined your own life too.” The words are angry and hard, there’s a hurt there that nobody in the room can really understand. JB doesn’t touch the other man, just holds his place.  _

_ “I don’t think I have. Jinyoung doesn’t think I have.” It’s a more measured response than anyone is expecting from the clearly angry alpha. _

_ “Yeah?” he scoffs “Well you’re both fucking stupid aren’t you.” Mark rolls his eyes “God, what the hell have you done. Fucking assholes.”  _

_ A low growl rumbles out of JB and Jinyoung almost feels sick with how much anger and sadness he can feel rolling in from his mate. It’s then that Jackson stands, moving between the pair of them. Growing up in a house of alphas has left Jackson almost completely immune to this kind of alpha posturing. Calmly, Jackson levels Mark with a hard look showing him that his theatrics aren’t going to work.  _

_ “Mark, you should leave.” Jackson’s voice is steady as he speaks, no hint of intimidation.”Go cool off and consider coming back and not acting like a knothead douche.” Jackson’s body is blocking JB from doing anything physical toward Mark and it’s just as well because Jinyoung isn’t sure JB would be able to hold back right now, anger and hurt still rolling off the older in waves.  _

_ Mark almost seems to deflate under Jackson’s words, a proverbial tail tucked between his legs. It’s clear Mark’s still mad and JB remains on guard, instincts screaming at him to protect his mate and baby, but the feeling of an incoming fight has dissipated slightly. Jackson’s beta energy doing its job, bringing them both back to a more stable level of anger.  _

_ “I’m sorry Jinyoung.” Mark swallows, moving away from Jackson and JB to grab his backpack from its position on the sofa before heading back toward the apartment door, he opens it looking back at everyone before he speaks again “It’s not your fault. It’s the alpha that couldn’t keep it in his pants.” he leaves with a slam of the door and JB visibly shrinks at the oldests words, a defeated look settling into his features as he moves to resume his former position between Jinyoung’s legs.  _

_ “What was his problem?! Alpha jerk.” With a shake of his head, Jackson takes a position on the floor next to JB, reaching out his arm to cover Youngjae’s hand where it sits on top of Jinyoung’s thigh.  _

_ “It’s not the best time right. But who are we to be mad at you guys. I’m sure you’ve thought about everything.” Youngjae says, squeezing just a little at Jinyoung’s thigh “I know you Jin. Nothing you do isn’t thought through.” Jackson nods at this, shifting his body so he can better address JB “You know we’ll help anyway we can Jae. Mark too when he’s gotten over himself.”  _

_ If he gets over himself JB thinks.  _

\---

“You both never really talked it out did you?” It’s a question Jackson knows the answer too but if dating Youngjae has taught him anything, it’s that sometimes people need to be asked the obvious questions before they realise anything is wrong. 

JB shrugs, settling further back into the sofa. “Not really? He apologised for upsetting Jinyoung and we moved on.” The  _ I never received an apology _ remains unsaid but Jackson can hear it anyway. “I knew he’d be angry y’know?” JB sighs “In his mind, Jinyoung was in the same situation as his sister. Dumb alpha asshole knocks up omega, mates them because it’s the thing to do. Sticks around for the pregnancy then leaves when they realise babies are hard.” 

It annoys JB thinking about that even now, that Mark would think so little of him. “He  _ knows _ me though. Or I thought he did. You and Youngjae knew I’d never do something like that.” 

Jackson nods “We did. But neither of us have any experience of shitty alphas.” JB can’t help but give the other a look that suggests that's really not a good enough reason to behave like that toward your best friend. Jackson laughs his stupid big laugh and holds his hands up in innocence. “Hey, I’m just suggesting. Talk to him.” 

JB rolls his eyes “Alright Youngjae.” Jackson tosses a throw pillow at JB’s head, jabbing at the other's leg with his foot. “Did you come over for a reason Jackson or just to channel your internal Youngjae?” 

“I have a request to make.” 

JB takes in Jackson’s suddenly more serious face and nods “I’m listening.” 

“I’ve got a project, for class, where we’re supposed to team up with someone outside of our degree and collaborate on a project.” Jackson shifts in a little bit close to JB, if his body language didn’t give away how eager he was then the spike in his scent surely did. “Some people are going non-traditional and, like, teaming with painters and stuff. But I really want to write a song with you.” 

Whatever JB was expecting it hadn’t really been that he’s a little floored by Jackson’s request. “Umm. I mean, I’ve never written lyrics before?” It’s true, he hasn’t. 

Jackson shrugs “So? You write beautiful poetry Hyung. That’s why I wanted you. I’ve always liked your poems. I handle the music, you find the words to fit.” he smiles “Hell if it goes well we can work on other songs together in the future too.”

Jackson makes it sound so incredibly simple and, really, hadn’t JB been feeling driftless just that morning, had been wanting some sort of idea as to what he could do with his writing. Jackson’s just handed him an idea on a plate. Really, Jackson’s right, it's not a lot different from the poetry he already writes and Jacksons already getting good with his music. JB has no doubts he’ll make it work. 

“I think I could probably help you out Jackson yea.” JB nods, smiling at the other. Jackson makes a loud sound of victory, earning a loud screech from Yugyeom. 

“Bah bah bah” Yugyeom yells, smashing a hand against the various farm animal buttons, squealing with delight at the ensuing blast of farm animal sounds he’s caused. Jackson winces reaching down to scoop the baby up against his chest. 

“Your Appa and Uncle Jackson will make much better music than that huh. Music you can dance to Yugyeom.” Jackson stands the baby up on his thigh, hands secure at the tiny waist as he jiggles the baby back and forth. Yugyeom is delighted at this, wiggling his butt a little every time Jackson moves him. JB laughs at the pair of them watching how delighted Yugyeom is as Jackson pulls him in close, gently scenting against Yugyeom's chubby little cheek. 

No the timing of Yugyeom wasn’t ideal, but the thought of not having him around wasn’t appealing to JB. What Mark was doing was fine, for Mark. But JB enjoyed the security of mate and pup. Gave him a focus, something to strive to be better for. He hadn’t had that before Jinyoung, before Yugyeom. It wasn’t a feeling he was looking to trade-in anytime soon. Outside of older, traditional families packs were no longer common but ‘pseudo’ packs were getting more common. Groups of friends who lived separately mated separately but behaved in ways packs would. Group dinners, scenting one another these things were common. JB knew his alpha considered Jackson, Youngjae and Mark that way. The three scented Yugyeom often, it wasn’t unusual for the baby to smell like a mix of all of them. 

  
  
  


“Jackson Wang, are you getting broody with my son again?” It’s Jinyoung, evidently, Jackson and JB had both been too engrossed in Yugyeom to notice him even come into the apartment. Jinyoung reaches for the baby boy, scooping him from Jackson. 

Yugyeom reacts accordingly, babbling a string of excited nonsense desperately ducking his head against his Eomma’s neck rubbing his scent all over. “Oh my little boy. I missed you so much.” Jinyoung sighs, holding Yugyeom out at arm's length so he can smother him in kisses. “Have you been taking good care of Appa and Uncle Jackson huh?” 

Yugyeom yells and wiggles, little feet kicking at the air as Jinyoung brings Yugyeom in close again balancing him at his hip before he bends to place a kiss against JB’s forehead. Jackson pouts and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, gently flicking the other in the forehead. 

“Are you staying for dinner Jackson?” Jinyoung asks, bouncing Yugyeom slightly. Jackson shrugs, he doesn’t have a reason to stay at his dorm but he also hates imposing on the pair. JB doesn’t give him a chance to say no. 

“Yea, he’s staying. Going to get the futon out for him too.” Jinyoung wouldn’t have needed an explanation anyway but the soft look that passes between Jackson and JB says a million words. Whatever it is Jinyoung knows JB will tell him in time but for right now it’s enough just to know that JB’s looking out for the other man. 

“Okay sure. I’ll feed Yugyeom something really messy and he can be on diaper duty. Payment for food and bed.” JB laughs and Jackson winces. “Oh, thanks by the way Jae. Loved getting a picture of our sons blow out right in the middle of a stats mock.” 

“I felt it was an important moment to share,” JB says, face perfectly innocent even as Jackson begins laughing so hard he slips off the sofa cushions and onto the floor. 

“Ah-ha. Sure you did.” Jinyoung smiles “You okay down there Jackson?” 

Jackson thrusts a thumbs-up gesture into the air, using his other hand to send a message to Youngjae. Letting the younger male know that he’d be staying with Jinyoung and JB again. His housemates might be dicks, but at least he had friends as good as any family. 


End file.
